Flashback
by Yetichan19
Summary: Sakura, âgée à présent de seize ans, se retrouve renvoyée dans le passé. Saura-t-elle le modifier afin de rendre la vie future de ses équipiers plus agréable? Parviendra-t-elle à sauver Sasuke de ses démons? One-shot, quelques passages SakuraxSasuke.


_Comme toujours, Naruto ne m'appartient pas (ah la la, tout ce que j'aurais pu en faire s'il m'avait appartenu!). En tout cas, j'ai l'honneur (c'est un peu prétentieux, mais bon...) de vous présenter la fic que je considère comme mon chef-d'oeuvre! C'est ma fic la plus récente et celle dans laquelle je me suis la plus investie pour l'écrire. J'espère franchement que ce sera satisfaisant. Je vous préviens: c'est long! (Comme mon blabla, d'ailleurs!) Alors, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire. J'espère que vous apprécierez... Bonne lecture!_

Flashback

Elle venait d'esquiver une attaque lancée par Karin. La femme réajusta ses lunettes et repartit à l'attaque. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses esquiva à nouveau et atterrit plus loin, reprenant son souffle.

-Peuh! Si c'est tout ce dont sont capables les ninjas de Konoha, alors vous n'avez aucune chance de ramener Sasuke!-s'écria Karin.

Sakura sourit, écartant une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Naruto était en plein combat avec les autres camarades de Sasuke. Ce dernier restait à l'écart et les regardait, l'air ennuyé. Naruto et Sakura l'avaient rattrapé il y a peu et ont dû engager un combat avec ses "équipiers" avant de pouvoir arriver à lui.

-J'ai une question cependant. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici rien qu'à vous deux?-demanda Karin.

-Huh! Tu parles beaucoup, mais sinon, c'est tout ce que tu vaux!-répliqua Sakura en se lançant sur elle.

Si elle n'avait pas concentré son chakra dans ses jambes, Karin aurait eu le temps de réagir, mais maintenant, elle réussit juste à se dégager un peu. Le coup de Sakura l'atteignit au bras droit. Il y eut un horrible craquement et Karin hurla de douleur. Sakura venait de lui briser le bras.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer!-dit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, l'attaquant à nouveau.

Depuis le début du combat, elle s'était contentée d'esquiver, évaluant la force de son adversaire. Mais maintenant, la situation se renversait et elle avait l'avantage. Enfin presque... Naruto venait de s'attaquer à un de ses adversaires et un énorme éclair s'échappa de leur attaque combinée.

-Sakura, attention!-hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna, juste pour voir l'éclair se diriger en sa direction. Elle se dégagea, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'éclair la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ressentit le choc dans tous les recoins de son corps, puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se sentit allongée sur quelque chose de mou. Ouvrant les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla. Elle était couchée sur l'herbe, une douce brise lui carressant le joue. Soudain, le souvenir du combat lui revint. Se relevant rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne et pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque combat. Se retournant, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était à Konoha. Elle pouvait distinguer au loin les visages... gribouillées des Hokage?! Elle se frotta les yeux... Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas! Les visage des Hokage étaient bien gribouillés. Mais qui est l'idiot qui avait bien pu... elle se frappa soudain le front. Le seul abruti du village qui faisait ça était Naruto! Mais c'était impossible, il n'était plus aussi gamin. Quoique, avec lui, on ne savait jamais... Elle décida d'aller au village, se renseigner sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle marchait bien depuis une demi-heure, mais la pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête ne la quitta pas. Le village était bien trop calme pour la situation actuelle. Elle fit volte-face et resta pétrifiée. Devant elle se tenait Hokage le troisième. Il lui sourit en passant. Elle se retourna pour le regarder passer. C'était impossible... Le Hokage avait été assassiné par Orochimaru plusieurs années auparavant. Elle courut vers le marchand le plus proche. Il lui apprit en quelle année ils étaient. Pâle comme une feuille de papier, elle s'appuya contre un mur proche. Aurait-elle fait un bond dans le passé après avoir été touchée par l'éclair? C'était la seule explication possible car elle était... trois ans avant que tout soit arrivé! Soudain, elle eût une sorte d'illumination. Cela voulait dire que Sasuke était toujours au village! Elle devait donc tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'empêcher de partir! Mais elle savait pertinnement qu'elle ne devait pas interférer avec le temps... surtout qu'elle ressemblait toujours beaucoup trop à sa version de douze ans. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix... elle se baladerait masquée, comme maître Kakashi. Entrant dans le magasin le plus proche, elle s'acheta une sorte de petit voile, comme les danseuses orientales, ainsi qu'un bandana noir. Elle cacha ses cheveux sous le bandana, mit le voile et attacha son bandeau sur le front. Il devait être visible, pour qu'elle n'éveille pas les soupçons des villageois. Avec le visage à moitié masqué et sa tenue, personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Maintenant, elle pouvait se mêler du passé, sans que cela aie une influence néfaste sur son futur. Elle décida de faire un tour, pour se situer exactement dans l'espace-temps. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était le jour où l'équipe 7 a été formée. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où se déroulerait leur épreuve de survie. Une fois arrivée, elle effleura du bout des doigts la stèle.

-Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle!-dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. C'était Kakashi. Il était sans doute venu se recueillir.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici?-demanda-t-il, intéressé.-Et qui vous êtes?

-Hmm... Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Mais si vous voulez vraiment m'appeler d'une certaine manière, appelez-moi Yume (rêve). Quant à ce que je fais ici... disons que je suis ici pour empêcher certaines choses d'arriver.-répondit la kunoichi en souriant sous son masque.

Ne voulant plus répondre à des questions, elle disparut avec un petit "au revoir".

Installée à une distance respectable, elle observait l'équipe 7 affronter Kakashi. Le revoyant utiliser sa "technique ancestrale" (qui consistait à appuyer deux doigts avec une force inouïe dans les fesses de son adevrsaire) sur Naruto, elle se dit qu'ils avaient toujours l'air aussi débiles. Puis elle se revit affronter Kakashi. Il l'avait mise KO avec une simple technique genjutsu. Quelle honte! Quand ce fut au tour de Sasuke, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il était fort, malgré son jeune âge. Elle regarda l'épreuve de survie jusqu'au bout, souriant à elle-même de temps en temps. Ce temps où ils étaient encore tous les trois... c'était tellement bien. Cependant, à la fin de l'épreuve de survie, elle vit Kakashi se tourner en sa direction.

-Tu es un ninja très fort Yume, mais tu commets une erreur.-dit Kakashi.-C'est d'oublier de masquer ton chakra à chaque fois que tu t'émeus. Pourquoi nous espionnes-tu?

-J'ai mes raisons.-répondit Sakura en sortant de sa cachette. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

Elle dépassait ses anciens équipiers et sa version plus jeune d'une tête et demie.

-Et pourrait-on les connaître?-demanda Kakashi.

-Non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis une amie. Et je vous surveille pour veiller sur les petits.-répondit-elle.

-On n'a pas besoin de nounou!-s'exclama Naruto.

-Naruto, tu ne changeras donc jamais... Pff! Ecoute, vous avez besoin de moi plus que quiconque. Ce que je fais c'est pour votre bien... Et le mien aussi!-dit-elle.-Je ne veux plus souffrir comme avant.

-Qui es-tu?-demanda Sasuke, soupçonneux.

-Ah la la. Je suis Yume. Votre amie. Ninja moyenne-classe, spécialiste de genjutsu et ninjutsu médical. Mon bandeau indique mon appartenance à Konoha.

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne vous ai jamais encore vue.-dit la petite Sakura.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire remarquer. Pour faciliter votre compréhension, considérez moi comme votre Kagemusha. Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt.-dit la grande Sakura.-Plus exactement lors de votre départ en mission pour Nami no Kuni. Puisque je ne peux plus me cacher, car Kakashi-sensei me découvrira toujours, je vais vous accompagner à découvert. Je vous attendrai à la sortie du village.

Elle disparut à nouveau, laissant une équipe 7 hébétée derrière elle. Les jours qui suivirent, elle les passa a s'entraîner et à faire des recherches sur de nouvelles techniques qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Elle attendait à la sortie du village depuis un certain moment, lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe 7 arriver, en présence du vieux Tazuna.

-Salut la compagnie!-s'écria-t-elle joyeuse, en leur faisant signe.

-Comment savais-tu au juste pour la mission?-demanda Kakashi.

-L'intuition féminine, sûrement.-répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules, puis tendant la main vers Tazuna, elle ajouta:-Bonjour monsieur Tazuna, moi c'est Yume.

Le charpentier lui serra la main, un peu étonné. Ils se mirent en route "Yume" marchant en tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu se faire remarquer à ce point, mais bon. Comme ça, au moins, elle pouvait rester auprès d'eux plus facilement. Même si elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours des soupçons à son égard. Contrairement à la première fois, maintenant Sakura sentit la présence des deux ninjas de Kiri. Mais elle décida de ne pas encore s'en mêler. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kakashi. Il ne réagit pas. Les deux ninjas ennemis apparurent et le combat se déroula de la même manière que la première fois, la grande Sakura restant tranquillement en place, près de Tazuna. Une fois fini, elle resta un peu à l'écart, jusqu'au moment où Naruto s'ouvrit la plaie pour en sortir le poison. Une fois son petit discours terminé, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle prit sa main au creux des siennes et l'enveloppa d'une boule de chakra bleue. La plaie se referma aussitôt, sous les yeux hébétés du shinobi.

-Whaou! Trop classe cette technique! Tu peux me l'apprendre?-s'écria-t-il. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Les techniques médicales requièrent une grande maîtrise du chakra. Vous devez encore travailler là-dessus pour pouvoir apprendre le ninjutsu médical.-répondit-elle.

-Si vous êtes un ninja aussi fort que vous le prétendez, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas aidé?-demanda Sasuke.

-Vous devez apprendre à vous débrouiller seuls! En plus, un ninja-médecin ne combat jamais. Il reste en retrait pour assurer la survie de son équipe.-répondit-elle.-On devrait se remettre en route.

Elle alla devant, les précedant à une distance convenable. Elle hésitait encore quant au fait de se mêler au combat contre Zabuza. Elle avait déjà enfreint plusieurs règles du "voyage dans le temps". Continuerait-elle ou pas? Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait...

Arrivés à proximité du village, Sakura se prépara à rencontrer Zabuza. Mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre si elle devait combattre aussi ou non. Lorsque Zabuza lança son sabre sur eux, elle ne fit qu'un pas de côté pour l'éviter, toujours pensive. Elle n'écouta même pas l'explication de Kakashi sur le Sharingan.

-Maître, faites juste attention à ne pas en abuser.-dit-elle, sans le regarder. Kakashi, Zabuza et Sasuke lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Mais sans les remarquer, elle continua:-Si vous gaspillez tout votre chakra en l'utilisant, je serai contrainte de me battre, ce que je préfère éviter.

-Eh bien, bavarde cette petite. Une de tes élèves aussi Kakashi? N'est-elle pas un peu trop vieille?-ironisa Zabuza.-Ou alors elle est tellement incapable qu'elle est obligée de travailler avec des mioches?

Sakura, pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même, fut vexée par ce qu'il dit et elle lui lança dédaigneusement:

-Peuh! Vous avez peut-être tué une centaine d'élèves participant avec vous à l'examen, mais j'ai participé à l'assassinat d'un criminel classé S.-dit-elle.-Sans oublier la situation dans laquelle je me trouve embarquée depuis trois ans! Un de mes équipiers est recherché par une association de criminels, quant à l'autre, c'est un traître qui s'est aligné à un criminel du même niveau que les Sannin légendaires! Je passe mon temps avec des recherches, combats, soins et mes amis qui meurent sous mes yeux, car nous essayons tous de ramener mon équipier. Il s'est mis en tête qu'il était un solitaire et ne veut pas nous accepter! Alors votre ironie stupide, je m'en passe!

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'asséna un grand coup sur le front (heureusement protégé par son bandeau).

-Idiote, pourquoi je peux pas me taire?! Bon et ce combat, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain?-s'écria-t-elle rageusement.

Le combat commença. Comme l'autre fois, elle ne s'en mêla pas. Autant qu'elle aurait voulu les aider, elle ne pouvait plus s'en mêler.

Le combat terminé, ils se rendirent chez Tazuna, où la grande Sakura entreprit de soigner les petites blessures de tout le monde. Elle écouta en silence la discussion entre lui et son équipe, qu'elle avait aussi entendue trois années auparavant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut un petit silence. La grande Sakura en profita pour ajouter calmement:

-Kakashi-sensei vous avez raison, vous savez. Zabuza est bel et bien en vie.

-Comment le sais-tu?-s'écria Naruto, moitié inquiet, moitié content. Elle le regarda, avant de continuer:

-Le garçon qui l'a emmené... Haku... c'est son ami. Il va s'occuper de lui et d'ici une semaine, ils reviendront. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, de toute façon je ne répondrai pas.-dit-elle, puis elle ajouta avec un grand sourire:-Il faudra me faire confiance!

-Dis-moi, pourrais-tu nous parler un peu de toi?-demanda Kakashi.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle et voyant leurs regards curieux, elle dût se résigner.

-Bien. Alors vous savez mon statut en tant que ninja. J'ai quinze ans, à part ça. Comme vous j'avais une équipe. Pas trop soudée, mais je l'aimais quand même. Un de mes compagnons était aussi ce que je croyais l'"homme de ma vie". Mais j'avais beau faire tout mon possible pour lui plaire, il me repoussait sans cesse, me détestait presque. Il avait une vengeance à mener à bien, raison pour laquelle il se refermait sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas croire que nous étions là, son équipe et amis, pour l'aider. Un jour, il décida de quitter le village, pour se joindre à un criminel qui lui promit de le rendre plus fort.-expliqua-t-elle amèrement.-Depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré, j'allais toutes les nuits à la sortie du village pour voir s'il s'en irait. Et une nuit, je le vis. J'avais essayé de le retenir. En vain... Il était plus fort et rapide que moi. Il m'a fait perdre connaissance avant de partir. Puis c'est mon autre équipier, ainsi que d'autres amis du village qui sont partis le ramener. Manque de chance, il était accompagné par d'autres ninja bien plus expérimentés. Mes amis réussirent à les vaincre, mais ils faillirent mourir. Quand à mes équipiers, ils se sont presque entre-tués. Le "traître" s'en sortit et alla rejoindre le criminel. Quant à mon autre équipier, on l'a ramené à moitié mort. Cette histoire s'est passée il y a trois ans. Depuis, on s'est tous les deux entraînés pour devenir plus forts, afin de le ramener.

Un long silence suivit son récit. Sasuke sembla sur le point de parler, mais Sakura avait déjà répondu, avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu voulais sûrement me demander comment on pouvait savoir s'il voulait vraiment revenir, n'est-ce pas? Une fois qu'il aura accompli sa vengeance, il n'aura nulle part où aller. Nous on veille juste à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer et revienne au village une fois vengé.

-Mais quel rapport avec nous?-demanda la petite Sakura.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire exactement, mais voilà. Votre avenir est assez noir. Et je sais que si j'arrive à l'éclaircir, je n'aurai pas de mal avec mon présent. Et puis, vous ne méritez pas ce qui vous arrivera.-répondit la kunoichi, avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent dans la forêt, pour que Kakashi leur aprenne à monter aux arbres. Pendant l'entraînement, Sakura s'était installée plus loin et lisait un de ses parchemins. C'est Tsunade qui le lui avait donné et il donnait des expliquations détaillées sur différentes techniques médicales de haut niveau.

-Eh, Yume, tu t'entraînes pas?-lui cria Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas de blessé sur qui m'exercer. Mais si tu décides de te casser un jambe, appelle-moi!

-Tu ne sais donc que soigner?-continua Naruto, fatigué de toujours tomber de l'arbre.

-Non.

-Alors montre! Je veux voir ce que tu sais faire d'autre!-insista-t-il.

-Mon Dieu, quel gamin capricieux!-soupira-t-elle, mais elle se leva néanmoins, souriante.

Le petit Naruto insouciant l'amusait. Les trois autres shinobi la regardèrent aussi. Elle s'approcha d'un des arbres, demandant aux autres de s'écarter. Concentrant du chakra dans ses poings, elle frappa l'arbre, dont le tronc se déchira et il tomba.

-Que... quelle force monstrueuse!-s'exclama Naruto.

La grande Sakura lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres.

-J'apprécierai de ne pas être traitée de monstre!-répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se réinstalla et continua d'étudier. Elle remarqua vite que sa version plus petite en avait terminé avec son entraînement. Une idée soudaine lui vint. Elle alla demander l'autorisation de s'occuper d'elle à Kakashi.

-Avec le contrôle de chakra qu'elle a, je pourrais lui enseigner une foule de choses!-dit-elle.

Kakashi acceptant, elle l'emmena plus loin dans la forêt. Là, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait lui apprendre. La petite Sakura semblait intéressée et finit par accepter. A partir de ce jour, elle dût s'entraîner comme une folle car la grande Sakura ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Elle la faisait travailler jusque tard dans la nuit et à partir de tôt dans la matinée. Elle lui apprit à contrôler son chakra encore mieux et lui expliqua comment l'utiliser dans les techniques médicales, ainsi que pour produire cette force hérculéenne. Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit de concrét en à peine une semaine. Mais la grande Sakura était bien décidée de la changer en une jeune femme responsable et puissante. Elles finirent par se mettre d'accord pour continuer l'entraînement une fois rentrées à Konoha.

Le dernier jour d'entraînement, Sakura termina son travail dans l'après-midi. Il ne servait plus à rien de la faire travailler. Pendant que les autres se reposaient, la grande Sakura sortit prendre l'air. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails du combat qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Par contre, elle hésitait encore quant au rôle qu'elle jouerait. Devait-elle encore se retenir? Ou s'en mêler? Entendant un bruit derrière elle, elle fit volte-face, un kunai à la main, pointé vers l'intrus. Ce n'était que Sasuke.

-Tu es tout le temps sur les nerfs, comme ça?-demanda-t-il.

-Huh. Si tu savais...-dit-elle, plus à elle-même.

Ils restèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

-Demain...-commença Sakura-... n'en fais pas trop. Si tu meures, Sakura ne le supportera pas... et puis, qui se vengera à ta place?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. Comment savait-elle pour sa vengeance? En plus, elle avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase sur un ton plus amer qu'ironique.

-Qu'as-tu au juste contre les gens qui ont une vengeance à mener à bien?-demanda-t-il.

-Moi, j'ai rien contre les gens... seulement contre la VENGEANCE elle-même. Parce qu'elle m'a pris l'homme que j'aimais!-répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sous son voile.

-Ton histoire tient pas debout!

-Je sais. Mais que veux-tu, je suis amoureuse! Tu sais, avant de me retrouver ici, j'étais en plein combat. Avec mon équipier, on avait retrouvé notre "traître" et on avait engagé un combat contre ses compagnons de voyage, des criminels. Je me battais contre une demoiselle qui se disait sa copine, sa future femme. Mais elle, elle était juste sous son charme naturel et adorait le sang-froid avec lequel il tuait.-elle sourit amèrement, avant de continuer.-Depuis le début, toutes les filles étaient folles de lui... mais il nous ignorait toutes. Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais remerciée correctement et en face de l'avoir aidé. Je lui avais pourtant servi de bouclier plus d'une fois... Et puis, quand il a reçu cette malédiction, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui... Mais je ne lui en veux toujours pas, car je suis une imbécile et je l'aime encore.

-Comment ça, avant d'arriver ici?-demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, j'étais en plein combat et j'avais fini par avoir le dessus, lorsqu'une des attaques que mon équipier et son adversaire ont lancé ont dévié de leur trajectoire et c'est moi qu'ils ont frappé. J'ai perdu connaissance et me suis retrouvée ici, à Konoha.-expliqua-t-elle.-C'est difficile à croire, mais bon.

-Mais et ton équipier?

-T'inquiète, je sais qu'il s'en est sorti. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, car ce que j'ai à faire ici est plus important! Et puis, je ne sais pas comment y retourner...-dit-elle, puis elle ajouta malicieusement:-Alors comme ça, on est amis? Tu me parles autant qu'à maître Kakashi, Sakura-chan et Naruto-kun réunis.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Sakura comprit qu'elle l'avait légèrement vexé et elle éclata de rire.

-Allez, bonne nuit Sasuke. Va te coucher aussi, on aura une longue journée demain!-dit-elle en se levant.

Le lendemain, (la grande) Sakura fut la première debout. Elle en profita pour faire quelques exercices pour s'assouplir et se mettre en forme. Le temps qu'elle finisse, tous les autres se réveillèrent aussi (sauf Naruto, qui les rejoindrait plus tard). Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna et les deux Sakura partirent pour le pont. Comme dans les souvenirs de Sakura, les ouvriers du pont étaient tous morts, et Zabuza se montra en compagnie de Haku.

-On dirait que tu avais raison, Yume.-dit Kakashi, tandis que Sasuke éliminait les clones aqueux de Zabuza.

-Moui. Je sais aussi que cette fois non plus, je ne pourrais rien faire.-dit-elle.-Puisque Sasuke se charge de Haku et vous de Zabuza. Je me contenterai de surveiller Sakura et Tazuna.

Le combat commencé, la grande Sakura emmena la petite, ainsi que Tazuna plus loin. Elle observait à présent les miroirs démoniaques de Haku apparaître. Quelques instants plus tard, le brouillard apparut aussi.

-On ne voit plus rien!-s'exclama Tazuna.

-Sakura, surveille les alentours, je m'occupe du brouillard!-s'exclama la grande Sakura.-Mais pour y arriver je dois te laisser.

-Tu me laisses seule?!-s'exclama la petite Sakura. Sa version plus grande sourit:

-T'inquiète, je te prête une de mes amies, pour te seconder!-dit-elle en souriant.

Elle exécuta quelque signes et fit apparaître une limace de la taille d'un gros chien.-Je te présente Tsukuyo, la plus fidèle de mes invocations. Tsukuyo, protège cette enfant et cet homme contre tout, d'accord?

-Très bien, maîtresse. Faites attention à vous.-répondit la limace. (La grande) Sakura disparut dans le brouillard. Tout d'abord, elle s'occuperait de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle les retrouva et s'écria:

-Courage les garçons, vous pouvez arriver à le vaincre! Je viendrai vous prêter main-forte une fois que j'aurai fait disparaître ce brouillard!

Elle continua sa course. Elle devait trouver un endroit où le combat ne la gênerait pas, pour dissiper ce brouillard. S'arrêtant, elle s'accroupit et sortir un parchemin. Elle s'ouvrit la paume gauche et laissa perler le sang sur le parchemin. Elle exécuta une série de signes, puis posa ses deux mains sur le parchemin. Concentrant son chakra, elle dissipa le brouillard petit à petit. Elle entendit le cri de sa version plus petite, mais savait que Tsukuyo la protègerait. Elle entendit des aboyements, signe que Kakashi avait invoqué ses traqueurs et sentit le chakra de Kyûbi. Elle devait faire encore un effort et elle y arriverait. Elle se reconcentra et avec un dernier effort, le brouillard se dissipa entièrement. Elle se releva, haletante, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit au loin le corps inerte de Sasuke, ainsi que celui de Haku. Elle regarda la suite sans se mêler. Elle entendit Tsukuyo derrière elle. La limace était blessée, elle avait donc pris l'attaque destinée à Tazuna.

-Merci Tsukuyo.-dit-elle en la soignant.-Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

La suite se déroula comme il y a trois années. Elle s'entendit crier de joie lorsque Sasuke se réveilla et vit apparaître les villageois, venus prêter main-forte à Naruto et les autres. Cette fois par contre, elle décida de s'en mêler.

-Attendez tous! J'aimerais m'occuper d'eux, comme je n'ai pas encore combattu!-dit-elle en courant devant tout le monde. Elle souriait sous son voile. Les mercenaires la regardèrent, un vilain sourire sur les lèvres.

-En plus, vous êtes des pervers!-s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle asséna un coup de poing au premier de la rangée, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres. Puis elle sortit un filet sur lequel étaient accrochés pleins de kunai avec des parchemins explosifs. Sautant en l'air, elle tourna sur elle-même et lança les kunai, qui explosèrent parmi les mercenaires. Ceux-ci, effrayés par les explosions, s'en allèrent en courant.

-Dire que j'avais à peine commencé!-dit la grande Sakura, déçue.

Haussant les épaules, elle s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Aussitôt les blessures disparurent. Elle soigna aussi Kakashi, puis alla ramasser son parchemin. Mais à peine y était-elle arrivée, que ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se retrouva assise par terre. Voyant ses "équipiers" se tourner vers elle, elle éclata de rire, sous leur regard étonné.

-Je crois que j'ai abusé de mon chakra. Qui aurait cru que dissiper ce brouillard me demanderait une telle quantité de chakra?

Le lendemain, ils rentrèrent au village. Comme l'accord le stipulait, Sakura s'occupa de sa version plus jeune dès le premier jour. La pauvre petite devait mener missions et entraînement perpétuels. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi n'étaient au courant. Les jours passèrent et l'examen de sélection des ninja moyenne classe approchait à grands pas. Sakura, qui restait tout le temps avec les autres, était présente d'ailleurs le jour où Temari et Kankurô sont arrivés. Elle le regarda empoigner Konohamaru, renverser Naruto qui l'attaquait et se disputer avec sa soeur.

-C'est bon, dépose-le.-finit-elle par dire.

-Sinon tu feras quoi?-demanda-t-il, ironique.

Sakura haussa les épaules et ajouta nonchalamment:

-Plein de choses.

-Je serai curieux de voir ça.-dit-il, s'apprêtant à frapper Konohamaru.

-Attention, pierre.-dit Sakura, tandis que le cailloux lancé par Sasuke le frappait au poignet.

Elle les regarda calmement, mais lorsqu'elle vit Gaara, la réalisation la foudroya. Ils étaient sur le point de repartir, après que Sasuke ait demandé son nom à Gaara, lorsqu'elle les arrêta de nouveau. S'adressant à Gaara, elle dit:

-Où est Orochimaru?

Les trois ninja de Suna la regardèrent, légèrement surpris.

-Je veux savoir où est Orochimaru.-répéta-t-elle.-Je suis au courant de votre petit plan et si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer, vous feriez mieux de me dire où il est!

-Pourquoi faire?-demanda Temari.

-J'ai mes raisons. Où est-il?

-Nous n'en savons rien.-répondit Kankurô.-Par contre toi, tu en sais beaucoup trop.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit de nous battre. Vous voulez vraiment avoir des ennuis avec la justice de Konoha? Il suffit de me dire où Orochimaru est et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.-dit-elle.-Je n'ai rien contre vous ou Suna, tout ce que je veux, c'est Orochimaru.

-Nous ne savons pas où il est.-répéta Gaara.

-Ah la la, quelles têtes de mule! Vous ne voulez pas me dire où est Orochimaru, même si c'est pour votre bien que je le dis! Bon, tant pis, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Mais je vais quand même être gentille et vous donner une info importante.-dit-elle, s'apprêtant à partir.-Orochimaru va assassiner votre Kazekage et prendre sa place. Vous vous êtes embarqués dans quelque chose de perdu d'avance. Ce n'est qu'un petit tuyau, faites-en ce que vous voulez.

Elle partit, les laissant derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage pour lui parler. Elle lui expliqua qu'un complot se tramait mettant sa vie en danger et que l'idée venait de Orochimaru qui voulait détruire Konoha. Il l'écouta attentivement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais fut soulagée lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il allait prendre les mesures nécessaires. Et après d'autres discussions d'une certaine durée, elle réussit à recevoir une permission spéciale.

Le jour de l'examen, elle alla directement à la vraie salle 301, où il y avait déjà plein de participants. Peu de temps après, l'équipe 7 se présenta aussi. Voyant (la grande) Sakura, Naruto s'écria:

-Yume!!! T'es là aussi?! Mais je croyais que t'étais déjà moyenne classe!

-Ahhh! Pitié, tais-toi!-répliqua Sakura.-Je suis ici pour vous surveiller. J'ai une autorisation spéciale du Hokage. En plus, je suis plus près du grade de Jounin que de Chûnin!

-T'es si forte que ça, alors?!-cria-t-il.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui fit une pichenette qui lui fit faire un vol plané de deux mètres.

-Arrête de beugler!-gronda-t-elle.

Elle les laissa là, allant plus loin pour examiner les autres participants. Voyant les ninja d'Oto passer à l'attaque, elle se souvint tout à coup de qui ils attaquaient... Kabuto! Avant que quelqu'un réagisse elle était déjà devant lui, l'ayant collé contre le mur, un kunai à la gorge. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ibiki Morino était déjà arrivé.

-Holà, ma petite, dépose-le gentiment! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une autorisation spéciale du maître Hokage que tu peux tout te permettre!-dit-il.

Sakura relâcha Kabuto, mais lui lança d'un regard mauvais:

-Je vais tous vous éliminer. Toi, ton maître et tout votre village de criminels!

Elle alla s'installer et faire son examen. Elle le finit rapidement et attendit en silence la fin. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle suivit silencieusement Naruto et les autres jusqu'à la forêt de la mort. Même là, elle n'écouta pas Anko, scrutant les candidats pour trouver Orochimaru. L'ayant enfin trouvé, elle ne put cependant rien faire comme ça, à découvert. Il lui fallait attendre. Pour entrer dans la forêt, elle se trouva séparée de l'équipe 7. Elle entrait par la porte 42. Une fois l'épreuve commencée, elle partit à leur recherche. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve, avant lui! Elle se souvenait approximativement des lieux, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. A condition de ne pas tomber sur des ennemis. Elle accéléra. A l'heure qu'il est, ils devaient se faire attaquer par l'autre type avec un masque. En route, elle croisa l'équipe de Lee. Elle aurait volontiers continué, mais ils l'en empêchèrent.

-Ahh! J'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités!-s'exclama-t-elle.

Sortant son rouleau de terre, elle le leur lança. Elle s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'ils lui barrèrent à nouveau le chemin.

-Eh, pourquoi tu nous donnes ton rouleau sans combattre?-demanda Lee, étonné.-Tu vas être disqualifiée.

-Maiiis! Me retenez pas, j'ai du boulot urgent! En plus, j'ai pas besoin de ce rouleau, je suis déjà ninja moyenne classe!-répliqua-t-elle, parvenant enfin à leur échapper.

Concentrant son chakra dans les pieds pour avancer plus vite, elle se dirigea à toute allure vers l'équipe 7. Si jamais Orochimaru y parvenait avant elle, ses efforts seraient futiles.

Elle entendait des bruits au loin. Accélérant, elle vit trois silhouettes: deux immobiles et une avec une sorte de serpent... Elle sortit ses kunai et les lança dans la direction d'Orochimaru, qui s'apprêtait à déposer sa marque sur Sasuke. Celui-ci sentant arriver les kunai dut se bouger. Sakura arriva pile à ce moment-là, se mettant entre Orochimaru et les deux Genin. Elle les libéra du sort de pétrification, leur ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri. Orochimaru l'observa de loin.

-Qui es-tu?-demanda-t-il.

-Yume, l'ange gardien de Sasuke Uchiwa et ton pire cauchemar!-répondit-elle.-Je suis ici pour le sauver et te tuer!

Orochimaru sourit malicieusement. Il invoqua aussitôt un énorme serpent, qui attaqua Sakura. Celle-ci l'évita et lui asséna un énorme coup, brisant la mâchoire de l'animal.

-Je vois... tu ne serais pas une élève de la chère princesse?-demanda-t-il.

-En quelque sorte. Dis-moi à quoi ça t'avancerait d'avoir Sasuke? Lorsqu'il découvrira que tu es plus faible qu'Itachi, il te tuera lui-même.-dit-elle.

-On ne sait jamais.-dit Orochimaru.

-Non, c'est en effet le cas, je ne me trompe pas.-répliqua-t-elle.

-Très intéressant. Mais je veux Sasuke et je l'aurai!-dit-il, s'apprêtant à attaquer de nouveau.

-Cela risque de poser problème, car Sakura veut Sasuke aussi. Et moi aussi, je le veux. En tant que habitant de Konoha et non criminel de Oto! Elle se lança sur lui, mais il esquiva son coup. Sakura sourit à elle-même. Il était plus rapide, mais rien comparé au Sasuke du futur qu'elle connaissait. Et puis, elle aussi, elle était rapide. Ils commencèrent un combat de taijutsu. Sasuke, sans son Sharingan n'aurait jamais pu suivre. Lui et (la petite) Sakura s'étaient écartés du terrain de combat. Il avait dû enclencher son don héréditaire pour pouvoir suivre leurs mouvements. Leurs coups étaient très précis, mais Sasuke sembla avoir remarqué quelque chose: Sakura évitait mieux les coups que Orochimaru. Il en conclut qu'elle avait eu un entraînement spécial rien que pour apprendre à esquiver. Mais qui était donc son maître? (La grande) Sakura, quant à elle, était furieuse de ne pas arriver à toucher Orochimaru une seule fois. Après avoir tous les deux lancé un coup en même temps, que l'autre bloqua, ils finirent par s'écarter d'un bond.

-Tu es drôlement coriace pour une petite fille.-dit-il.-Mais qui est-tu donc?

-Il y a une certaine loi qui m'empêche de révéler ma véritable identité. Mais disons que je suis une de tes victimes indirectes. Tu m'as séparé de l'homme que j'aimais et tu l'as embrouillé encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Au point qu'il me considère maintenant comme son ennemie et n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Disons que ceci est MA vengeance.-répondit-elle.

-Hu hu. Tu es forte, mais je peux sentir que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chakra. Tu dois en avoir usé pas mal pour arriver jusqu'ici si rapidement. Et les coups que tu m'as porté étaient de simples coups, pas d'aussi puissants que celui donné à mon serpent. J'en conclus que tu économises tes forces. Tu les gardes pour le coup de grâce?

-Hmm... Pas vraiment. Je ne suis malheureusement pas encore de taille à te tuer toute seule. La dernière fois que j'ai affronté un criminel classé comme toi, j'avais été aidée par une personne avec beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. En plus, on avait failli mourir toutes les deux.-dit-elle.-En plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir.

-Et comment penses-tu sauver Sasuke alors?

-Il s'est bien débrouillé avec toi, déjà. Moi je vais juste terminer ce qu'il a commencé. En plus, Hokage le Troisième est au courant de votre présence ici.

Un choc apparent se lisait sur le visage du criminel, au grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais il s'en remit rapidement, l'attaquant à nouveau, cette fois avec du ninjutsu. Sakura n'essayait pas d'identifier les techniques, elle se contenta de les esquiver. Elle allait le laisser utiliser son chakra jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sauf que Orochimaru, il avait pensé à cette solution et y remédia: il utilisait des techniques de plus en plus dévastatrices. Sakura savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Au prix de grands efforts, Orochimaru ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit, elle parvint à l'emprisonner dans un de ses sorts d'illusion. Elle devait utiliser toute son énergie, chakra et concentration pour l'y garder enfermé et que ça lui fasse de l'effet. Au bout de quelques minutes, il chancela un peu, preuve qu'elle réussissait. Elle le retint encore un peu, puis brisa le sort. Essayant le moins possible de lui montrer à quel point elle était épuisée, elle dit d'une voix froide:

-Voilà, vous venez de voir de quoi je suis capable en genjutsu. A condition de vouloir refaire un tour dans l'un des mes sorts, allez-vous-en.

-C'est indéniable, tu es très forte. Mais aussi à bout de forces. Cette illusion, tu l'as juste brisée pour ne pas tomber inconsciente à cause du manque de chakra. Mais j'avoue être aussi épuisé.-dit-il avec un sourire.-Je m'en vais, pour l'instant, mais si tu veux protéger Sasuke, emménage chez lui, pour l'avoir sous les yeux 24h/24, car je ne l'oublie pas! Ah oui, et vous aurez aussi la visite de mes subordonnés, plus tard.

Cela étant dit, il disparut. Elle attendit un peu de temps pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment parti, avant de se laisser aller. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. La petite Sakura se précipita aussitôt vers elle, tandis que Sasuke faisait descendre Naruto de l'arbre. Durant leur inconscience, c'est (la petite) Sakura qui s'occupa d'eux.

-Dis, Sasuke... tu n'es pas curieux, toi, de savoir comment elle est Yume, sans son voile?-demanda-t-elle.-Si ça se trouve, elle est tellement belle qu'elle a peur de le montrer? Ou elle a peut-être une horrible cicatrice ou blessure?

-Elle nous montrera qui elle est si elle le veut. On ne lui enlèvera pas son voile pendant qu'elle est inconsciente.-dit-il, installé sur une branche.

Il attendait les trois ninja de Oto. Lorsque (la grande) Sakura se réveilla, le combat avait déjà débuté. Lee, qui était venu en renfort, se battait aux côtés de Sasuke. Sakura restant assise devant elle et Naruto. Se relevant sur un coude, elle lui lança:

-Tu vas les laisser se battre seuls, deux contre trois?

La petite Sakura se tourna vers elle.

-Aide-les, je ne t'ai pas entraînée pour que tu fasses la demoiselle en détresse! Prends Kin et débarrasse-toi d'elle. Je me fiche que tu sois fatiguée! Tu vas donc te faire protéger jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?!

Le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit et ce qu'elle avait dit réveillèrent un peu Sakura. Se mettant debout, elle s'avança vers Kin, sous le regard choqué de Lee.

-Sakura, tu n'es pas en état de te battre!-s'exclama-t-il, en évitant un coup de Dosu.

-Yume a raison... Jusqu'ici, je n'ai encore rien fait, je vais me battre aussi.

Elle s'attaqua à Kin. Quant à l'autre Sakura, elle se leva et se mit devant Lee et Sasuke.

-Laissez-la se battre, elle doit apprendre ce qu'est un vrai combat. Ne vous en faites, je ne laisserai pas les autres la tuer.-dit-elle.

Voyant que Lee voulait se jeter à l'aide de la petite Sakura, la grande lui donna un léger coup sur la nuque. Il perdit connaissance. Cela servit aussi d'avertissement à Sasuke, qui ne bougea pas.

-Sakura, tu peux maintenant tranquillement te battre contre tous les trois. Quant à vous, si vous arrivez à la vaincre, vous pourrez avoir affaire à Sasuke.-dit-elle.

La petite Sakura eut fort à faire avec trois adversaires. Pendant qu'elle se battait sa version plus âgée n'arrêtait pas de lui crier pleins de trucs, conseils, encouragements et tout. La petite Sakura se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, elle mettait en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec sa version plus âgée. Mais elle n'était quand même pas de taille face aux trois ninja de Oto. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau à terre, la grande Sakura réagit. Avant que quiconque aie pu réagir, elle avait déjà ramené sa version plus jeune auprès de Naruto, Lee et Sasuke. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et dit:

-Tu peux t'occuper de Zaku et Kin, je prends Dosu.-dit-elle.

-Il serait plus juste si tu t'occupais de la fille.-répondit-il.

-Et puis quoi encore?! Elle est si faible que je la termine en un coup!-s'exclama-t-elle. Voyant Sasuke la regarder en levant le sourcil, elle souffla et dit:-C'est bon, espèce de rabat-joie! Je m'occupe d'elle. Mais si t'as pas étalé l'un des deux autres en cinq minutes, je m'en mêle!

Elle se lança vers Kin, qui s'apprêta à bloquer son coup, mais Sakura disparut. Elle réapparut derrière elle et lui donna un coup dans la nuque, Kin tombant inconsciente. Après, elle alla soigner la petite Sakura et réveiller Naruto. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne se mêla pas du combat de Sasuke, se contentant de lui lancer parfois de remarques ironiques.

-Tricheur! Tu te bats avec ton don héréditaire!-s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il activa son Sharingan.-Moi je l'ai battue rien qu'avec du taijutsu!

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas de don héréditaire, en plus, tu es d'un grade plus élevé que moi!-répliqua Sasuke.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux ninja de Oto battirent en retrait, emmenant Kin avec eux. Une fois partis, (la grande) Sakura réveilla Lee aussi.

-Et les autres peuvent sortir aussi!-s'écria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Lentement Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Tenten et Neji se montrèrent. Elle finit de soigner Lee et se leva, s'étirant un peu.

-Ah la la! Quelle journée! Ca fait des lustres que je ne me suis plus battue comme hier!-dit-elle.-Ca m'a tellement épuisée que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré tout mon chakra. En plus, je meurs de faim.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, cet Orochimaru, à Sasuke?-demanda la petite Sakura.

Sa version plus âgée jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres Genin et haussa les épaules.

-Plein de choses.-répondit-elle.-Je vous expliquerai un autre jour.

-Et ce serpent, c'est la même chose que ta limace?-continua la jeune Sakura.

-Ouaip. C'est aussi une invocation.-répondit la kunoichi.-Mais ce n'est qu'une simple invocation. Avec ces invocations-là, tu peux faire apparaître des animaux de taille différente. Vous voulez une démo?

Elle fit une série de signes et fit apparaître Tsukuyo. Auprès d'elle, elle invoqua une limace toute petite, puis une de la taille d'un cheval.

-Tu vois. Leur taille varie en fonction de la quantité de chakra que tu utilises. Par exemple, moi j'adore invoquer Tsukuyo, c'est ma préférée. Je n'ai pas énormément de chakra et invoquer Tsukuyo ne m'en demande pas beaucoup non plus. La plus grande des limaces est Katsuyu. C'est la reine et la plus puissante. De même que le serpent le plus puissant de Orochimaru est Manda. Et celui des crapauds est Gama Bunta.

-Pourquoi tu nous parles de crapauds si tu invoques des limaces?-demanda Naruto.

-Orochimaru est l'un des Sannin légendaires. Les deux autres étant Jiraya et la princesse Tsunade, la petite-fille du Premier. Tsunade invoque les limaces et Jiraya les crapauds. A eux trois, ils sont les ninja les plus puissants du pays. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

-C'est-à-dire?-demanda Tenten.

-Il y a des criminels... plus précisément une organisation de criminels. Je ne devrais pas vous en parler car vous êtes trop jeunes, mais bon, deux d'entre vous sont directement concernés.-expliqua la kunoichi.

-Qui ça?-s'intéressa Lee.

-Ca par contre, je vous le dirai pas. L'organisation s'appelle Akatsuki. Elle n'a que neuf membres, mais ce sont tous des criminels recherchés dans tous les pays. Ce sont, en majeure partie des meurtriers. En font partie un certain Itachi. C'est l'un des membres les plus dangereux. Et le but de Akatsuki est de réunir les neuf démons, dont Kyûbi.-expliqua-t-elle. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle vit l'expression neutre de Sasuke changer et Naruto pâlir.-Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils ne sont pas invincibles. D'ailleurs, dans deux ans et demi exactement, plusieurs d'entre eux vont se faire tuer.

-Mais et toi, tu es ici pour les tuer, non?-demanda Naruto.

-Bien sûr que non! Seule, je n'y arriverais jamais! Non, moi je suis ici pour modifier le futur, pour que cela ne tourne pas à la catastrophe.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça?-lui lança Sasuke.

-Fu fu. Mais j'en ai déjà modifié une partie en empêchant Orochimaru de t'apposer sa marque!-répondit-elle.-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, alors? Le futur ne dépend que de toi!

-Pardon?-s'étonna Sasuke.

-Tu as le destin des villageois entre tes mains! Il y a une décision cruciale que tu auras à prendre et le futur de Konoha en dépend.-dit-elle.-Si tu choisis mal, tu entraîneras tous les autres vers une mort certaine!

-Une minute!-l'interrompit la petite Sakura.-Le futur de tout un village ne peut pas dépendre d'une seule personne!

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, si. Car si Sasuke décide de mal tourner, Naruto et toi le suivrez pour le raisonner et le ramener, n'est-ce pas?-expliqua la kunoichi.-Et vous, vous serez suivis par vos amis du village. Ca forme un longue chaîne et fatalement, il y aura des morts.

-T'es sûre de ne pas te tromper? Je refuse de dépendre de ce débile!-s'écria Naruto en désignant Sasuke.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour ça. Je m'occupe du cas de Sasuke, vous, contentez-vous de mener votre tranquille petite vie, tant que vous le pouvez. Bon, allez dispersion, z'avez un examen à terminer!

Ils se remirent en route après avoir, à la demande de (la grande) Sakura, mangé. Ils avançaient assez rapidement. Sakura savait que si elle n'avait pas été là, Kabuto se serait montré, essayant de trouver des renseignements sur l'équipe. Tout en suivant les trois autres, elle guettait toute personne qui s'approchait un peu trop. Heureusement, il n'y eut plus d'embrouilles. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la tour. Elle semblait toute proche et Sakura se souvint que c'était une illusion.

-Ah la tour! On y est enfin.-s'exclama Naruto.-Allons-y!

-Bien, alors moi, je vais me reposer un peu ici.-dit (la grande) Sakura. Voyant le regard étonné des autres, elle ajouta:-Je suis crevée, je vais faire une pause. Vous inquiétez pas, on va se retrouver rapidement!

Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre et les regarda partir. Elle était un peu déçue qu'ils n'aient pas compris le message qu'elle voulait leur faire passer. Elle s'installa comfortablement et attendit. Après environ une heure, elle les vit apparaître.

-Mais, comment t'as fait pour arriver si vite?!-s'écria Naruto.

-Moi? J'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est vous qui avez tourné en rond, les gars!

-Une technique genjutsu!-dit aussitôt Sasuke.

-Ouaip. Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau. J'avais essayé de vous mettre sur la voie discrètement, mais vous n'y avez pas fait attention. Nos amis vont bientôt se montrer puisque vous êtes épuisés.

En effet, une centaine de types apparurent. Naruto, enthousiaste de pouvoir se battre, les attaqua. Mais à peine touché, le clone réapparut. C'était de nouveau du genjutsu. Se mettant debout, Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et Naruto:

-Vous vous débrouillez ou je vous aide?

-Tu sais où sont les vrais?-demanda Naruto en regardant autour de lui.

-Mais ils sont déjà sous l'emprise d'une de mes techniques d'illusion! Ils ne me voient, ni ne m'entendent pas et lorsque vous me parlez, ils ne comprennent pas ce que vous dites!

-Alors jusqu'à maintenant, si tu t'es reposée, c'était pour...-commença la petite Sakura.

-Oui, pour les trouver et les avoir sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-Tu peux les faire sortir?-demanda Sasuke. Voyant qu'elle acquiesçait, il continua:-Alors ramène-les ici et on s'occupe d'eux!

Sakura sourit et composa quelques signes.

-Maintenant, ne bougez pas. Je vais leur faire croire que vous êtes à bout de forces et ils sortiront pour vous achever.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, au bout de quelques instants, les trois ninja sortirent de leurs cachettes. Naruto et Sasuke les attaquèrent. Ils essayèrent de reformer leur illusions, mais cette fois, Sakura les en empêcha, brisant le sort à peine lancé. Les deux Genin n'eurent donc plus aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Une fois terminé, Naruto prit leur parchemin et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour. Arrivés là, ils ouvrirent les deux parchemins et tout se déroula, à nouveau, comme dans les souvenirs de Sakura.

Pendant que le Hokage expliquait les modalités de l'épreuve, Sakura, qui s'était installée à l'écart, appuyée contre un mur, surveillait les participants. Soudain, elle croisa le regard du maître de l'équipe de Oto. Celui-ci l'avait regardée au même moment et en la voyant le surveiller, il lui adressa un sourire malveillant. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Se redressant elle allait réagir, lorsqu'elle remarqua Kakashi qui l'avait aussi regardée. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Se rappuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés, elle continua de dévisager Orochimaru. Pourquoi Kakashi ne voulait-il pas la laisser agir? Lorsque les participants commencèrent à monter aux gradins pour que le premier combat débute, elle attendit Kakashi, lui lançant un regard accusateur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu allais faire, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout pulvériser.-dit-il d'une voix basse, pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui l'entende.

-Si vous ne savez même pas, alors ne vous en mêlez pas! Orochimaru est ici! Je l'ai déjà laissé filer une fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.-répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi bas.

-Il est inutile d'alarmer tout le monde. Anko et le maître Hokage sont sûrement au courant et ils savent ce qu'ils font! Fais-leur confiance. Regarde plutôt les combats.

-Je connais de toute façon les résultats!-dit-elle en regardant Sasuke. Il était épuisé, mais cette fois, la marque n'était pas là pour l'affaiblir. Il mena, d'ailleurs, un combat assez impressionnant et il s'est même servi de "Le fureur du lion". Jetant un coup d'oeil à Orochimaru, elle vit son expression satisfaite et cette avidité de l'avoir. Dégoûtée, elle détourna les yeux.

-Sasuke, ramène-toi, que je m'occupe de toi.-lui cria-t-elle. Celui-ci obéit, revenant lentement auprès de ses équipiers. Elle le fit s'asseoir et prépara son chakra.

-Y'a pas grand chose à soigner!-dit Naruto.

-De l'extérieur, non. C'est à l'intérieur de son corps que tout s'est passé!-répondit-elle.-C'est bien cela, maître Gai? C'était bien le début de l'enchaînement de la "Fleur de lotus" qu'il a copiée à Lee lors de leur court affrontement?

-Euh... oui.-répondit Gai, décontenancé par ce qu'elle savait. Lentement, elle passa ses mains sur chaque partie du corps de Sasuke, pour vérifier où il était blessé. Durant ses manoeuvres, elle sentait le regard de sa version plus jeune dans son dos. Sans se retourner, elle lui lança:

-T'inquiète, je vais pas te piquer ton amoureux! Je ne fais que le soigner. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

Sans se retourner, elle savait que la petite Sakura avait rougi de honte.

-Tu vois, si depuis toute petite, tu te serais entraînée sérieusement, c'est toi qui serais en train de soigner Sasuke maintenant!-dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle lui jeta un petit sourire moqueur, avant de se concentrer sur les combats.

-Dis, tu connais le dénouement des combats?-demanda Naruto.

-Oui.

-Alors, dis-moi si je vais gagner!

-Hors de question.

-S'il te plaît!!! Ou alors au moins, qui je vais affronter!!! Allez, dis-moi!

-Ahh! Tu vas te battre contre Kiba! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!

Les combats continuèrent et se déroulèrent comme Sakura s'en souvenait. Elle était néanmoins déçue par la petite Sakura qui, malgré son entraînement, fit un match nul contre Ino. Elle l'enguirlanda d'ailleurs plutôt pas mal.

-Maître Gai. Il faut faire attention à Neji et Lee durant leurs combats.-dit-elle soudain.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, y compris les deux garçons mentionnés. Sans les regarder, elle continua:-Neji va viser le coeur de Hinata durant leur combat, au risque de la tuer. Quant à Lee, il faudra arrêter Gaara à temps. Il est émotionnellement instable et tue toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. Si vous ne l'arrêtez pas, Lee se fera tuer. En plus, qu'il n'utilise pas sa technique secrète et interdite. Sinon, il se blessera à un tel point que même moi je ne pourrais pas le soigner. Il faudra faire venir la princesse Tsunade.

Ses prévisions se révélèrent exactes, même si personne n'a voulu la croire. A tel point que Lee finit dans l'état qu'elle avait prédit. Entendant ce que les autres ninja médicaux dirent, Kakashi et son équipe se tournèrent vers (la grande) Sakura. Celle-ci secoua tristement la tête.

-Il faut une opération spéciale pour qu'il soit soigné. Elle est très dangeureuse et je ne peux la mener à bien. Il n'y a que la princesse Tsunade qui en soit capable. Si moi je la tentais, Lee en mourrait.-dit-elle.

Une fois la deuxième épreuve terminée, les concurrents avaient un mois pour se préparer. Un mois que Sakura mettrait au profit pour entraîner sa version plus jeune. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait passer tout son temps avec. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour déjouer les plans d'Orochimaru. Elle s'était enfin décidée que le seul moyen de stopper tout ce qui se tramait était de continuer sur sa voie, ce qui entraînait qu'elle devait briser les règles du voyage dans le temps. Mais elle avait néanmoins un problème. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la nouvelle de sa présence et sa force s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Comme il n'y avait pas de documents sur elle dans les archives du village, on avait fini par lui coller des surveillants. Maintenant, elle se baladait avec deux Anbu sur les talons (les ninja d'autres niveaux s'étant révélés inutiles). Lorsqu'elle se promenait à découvert, les gens sur son passage s'écartaient, la regardant avec une expression de crainte, mêlée à du respect. Contrairement aux hauts-placés de Konoha, le fait que l'équipe 7 lui fasse confiance suffisait pour calmer les soupçons des villageois. Au grand bonheur de Sakura.

Une fois le mois passé, elle alla avec la petite Sakura assister à la troisième épreuve. Elle remarqua aussitôt les huit ninja des services secrets, qu'elle n'avait pas vus trois années auparavant. Elle en conclut que les autres surveillaient les frontières. Quant à Sasuke, il n'était pas présent. Naruto mena à bien son combat contre Neji et les autres rencontres se déroulèrent aussi comme dans les souvenirs de Sakura. Il ne restait plus que la rencontre opposant Gaara à Sasuke. Sakura devait maintenant décider ce qu'elle allait faire. Aider à sauver le maître Hokage, aller récupérer Sasuke ou participer à la bataille qui se déroulera dans le village. Une fois Sasuke arrivé, Kakashi monta dans les tribunes. Sakura se tourna aussitôt vers lui, baissant la voix pour qu'il n'y ait que lui et Gai qui l'entendent:

-Sensei, avant la fin de cette rencontre, le village sera attaqué par Suna et Oto. Vous le savez sûrement. La personne au-dessus, installé près du maître Hokage n'est pas la Kazekage. C'est Orochimaru. Il faut aller lui venir en aide!-dit-elle.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer exactement?-demanda Kakshi, tout aussi bas.

-Si nous n'agissons pas, le Troisième se fera assassiner!-dit-elle.

Elle vit les expressions incrédules des deux Jounin. Elle ajouta aussitôt:-Vous savez bien que je ne mens jamais! Certes le Troisième est fort, mais Orochimaru l'est encore plus! Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour le sauver?

-Pourquoi, tu vas faire quoi, toi?-demanda Gai.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'attaque portée sur Konoha.-dit-elle, avant de s'éclipser.

Malheureusement, tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait étaient vains. L'attaque sur Konoha avait été repoussée, Sasuke sauvé, Gaara vaincu, mais le Troisième Hokage tué. Sakura était, malgré elle, bouleversée. Elle n'assista pas à l'enterrement. Elle s'était retirée à l'endroit où elle avait aussi mené son épreuve de survie trois années auparavant. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir échoué. L'équipe 7 ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-Tu n'es pas venue à l'enterrement.-dit Naruto.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Il continua:-Tu savais ce qui allait arriver. Tu aurais dû prévenir tout le monde, pas seulement le Maître Hokage, Kakashi-sensei et Gai-sensei.

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire, c'est tuer Orochimaru dans la forêt. Huh... dire que je me suis entraînée comme un folle durant trois ans, mais ça n'a rien changé. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon équipier, ni même protéger mon meilleur ami contre cette organisation... Et j'ai eu la présomption de revenir en me disant que je pouvais tout changer...-dit-elle amèrement, avec une voix tremblante.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Les quatre autres ninja se regardèrent entre eux, sans comprendre. Finalement Sasuke s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule et l'appelant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il s'écarta, surpris. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait plus et plus fort que (la petite) Sakura le faisait habituellement.

-Comment pourrai-je vous venir en aide si je n'ai même pas pu sauver le Maître Hokage?-s'exclama-t-elle, cachant son visage (du moins ce qu'on en voyait) dans ses mains.

Elle continua d'une voix plus douce, mais qui semblait torturée:-Il... il m'avait fait la morale une fois. Parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'était la solitude... Mais il est parti et il ne sait pas combien je me suis sentie seule après son départ. Contrairement à lui, moi, j'avais une famille. Je n'ai pas repoussé mes amis. Mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là, c'est vide... complètement vide ici...

Elle indiqua sa poitrine, faisant allusion à son coeur. Puis éclatant de nouveau en sanglots, elle attrapa Sasuke et le serra contre elle, sa tête enfouie dans son T-shirt. Comme elle était toujours à genoux, elle l'avait attrapé par la taille et le serrait si fort, qu'il ne put se dégager. Mais bizarrement, il ne voulut même pas... Ses mains pendaient le long de son corps, tandis qu'il regardait la kunoichi agenouillée à ses pieds. Il sentait ses larmes traverser son T-shirt. Il n'a jamais aimé les filles qui pleuraient pour un rien, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas quand c'était elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait se laisser aller et exprimer sa tristesse... En plus, il lui semblait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un silence de mort, rompu seulement par les sanglots de la kunoichi, elle se calma enfin. Lâchant Sasuke, elle s'essuya le visage avec les mains. Elle sourit sous son voile.

-Eh, ben! Quelle pleurnicharde! Et je me prétends une kunoichi médicale! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre, j'ai encore plein de boulot!-dit-elle en se redressant.-Je vais devoir vous laisser et faire un peu d'espionnage. Je vous protègerai contre votre sombre destin même si je dois y laisser la vie! Hi hi.

Leur faisant un petit signe, elle partit. Les quatre ninja se regardèrent de nouveau entre eux, sans prononcer un mot.

-Elle change d'humeur incroyablement vite.-fit remarquer Naruto.

-Espèce d'idiot!-répliqua Sakura en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.-Tu vois pas qu'elle essaye de nous cacher ses sentiments pour se montrer plus forte?! N'empêche, ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir pleurer. Pour moi, elle était la femme la plus forte que j'aie rencontré, je ne croyais pas qu'elle souffrait autant.

-Je crois que c'est cela qui a forgé son caractère.-expliqua Kakshi.-Par contre, ce que moi j'aimerais savoir c'est _pourquoi_ elle fait tout ça. J'ai beau faire des recherches à son sujet, je ne trouve rien. C'est comme si elle sortait du néant, il n'y a aucune information sur elle.

-Je croyais qu'on avait accepté son aide sans discuter. Si elle veut un jour nous dire ce qu'elle a en tête, elle le fera. En attendant, laissez-la tranquille!-dit Sasuke en se préparant à partir.

Les trois shinobi le regardèrent s'éloigner, surpris par sa réaction.

Cela faisait deux jours que Sakura fouillait la ville. Elle savait que c'était environ à cette date qu'arriverait Itachi. Il fallait qu'elle le tienne à l'écart de Naruto... et surtout de Sasuke. Heureusement, elle a trouvé un moyen. Elle avait remarqué les deux ninja bizarres qui avaient fait leur apparition et les a suivis. Ses soupçons s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle vit Asuma et Kurenai se lancer à leur poursuite. Elle resta néanmoins cachée le temps d'être sûre que c'était bien Itachi. Ce qui se releva rapidement être le cas. Elle vit Kisame attaquer Asuma et aussi le sort de genjutsu de Kurenai. Mais elle savait que ça allait rater d'office. Itachi était un maître dôjutsu et la technique que Kurenai avait utilisée était bien trop basique, Sakura aurait pu la déjouer aussi. A peine bonne à piéger une personne comme Kisame, ignorant les arts des illusions. Elle continua à regarder le combat de sa cachette, attendant le bon moment pour faire son apparition. Tour à tour arrivèrent Kakashi et Gai. Elle décida d'intervenir lorsqu'elle remarqua que Kakashi avait du mal à rester conscient. Elle apparut derrière Itachi et Kisame, leur bloquant toute issue.

-Encore?-fit Kisame en la regardant.-Tiens, tiens... mais tu n'es encore qu'une gamine!

-Peut-être, mais je suis plus forte qu'une gamine.

-Yume, va-t-en, c'est dangereux!-s'exclama Kakashi.

-Je le sais. Mais comme Orochimaru, je dois éliminer les membres de Akatsuki, sans quoi, ma mission tombe à l'eau.

-Nous éliminer?-répéta Itachi.

-J'avoue que je n'éliminerai, normalement, un membre de Akatsuki que dans un futur proche, avec de l'aide et j'en mourrai presque. Mais je suis ici pour changer le futur.-expliqua Sakura.

-Tu connais donc le futur?-dit à nouveau Itachi.-Et qui vas-tu éliminer dans un futur proche?

-Puisque de toute façon je changerai le futur, autant te le dire. Sasori du sable rouge.

Sakura remarqua le choc sur le visage de Kisame, ainsi que la surprise passagère de Itachi.

-Hun hun... mais alors ça prouve que tu n'es vraiment pas n'importe qui...-dit Kisame, excité par l'idée du combat qu'il pourrait mener contre elle.-Qui est-tu donc?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment. Mais je serai polie. On m'appelle Yume. Alors ce combat, on le commence?-demanda Sakura.

Durant le temps qu'elle parlait, elle avait soigneusement évité de regarder les yeux de Itachi, ainsi que ses mains. Elle vit Kisame se préparer à l'attaquer et sentit soudain la peur l'envahir. Les ninja devant elle étaient bien plus forts qu'elle et supérieurs en nombre. Kisame avait presque la même force physique qu'elle et Itachi rendait ses techniques genjutsu inutiles. Et ses techniques de ninjutsu étaient médiocres pour un combat pareil. Quand à son ninjutsu médical, elle ne pourrait l'utiliser que si elle arrivait à les toucher, ce qui semblait quasi impossible, vu leur supériorité évidente de vitesse. Sans oublier qu'elle disposait de beaucoup moins de chakra qu'eux. En somme, elle n'avait presque aucune chance de les battre.

-Tu as peur?-demanda calmement Itachi.

-Non, je cherche une stratégie pour vous battre.-répondit-elle, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid.-J'essaye de trouver un moyen de déjouer ton Sharingan et ton kaléidoscope.

-C'est intéressant. Mais aujourd'hui, on n'a pas le temps.-dit Itachi.

-Tu sais que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Naruto ou Sasuke, c'est moi qui te tue?-s'exclama Sakura, retenant l'attention des deux criminels.

Elle sourit malicieusement et continua:-Certes, si je termine le boulot de Sasuke avant lui, ça lui fera de la peine, mais au moins, il abandonnera son idée de vengeance. Et cela changerait complètement son futur et son destin. Et le mien avec.

-Tu fais donc tout ça pour améliorer ton futur?

-C'est assez égoïste, certes, mais en faisant ça, j'améliore le futur du village entier.-continua Sakura.-Alors te défile pas.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il disparut aussitôt. Kisame le suivit, mais ajouta avant de partir:

-La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu combattras contre moi. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable.

Après le combat, Kakashi fut emmené chez lui. Il était dans un état critique et Sakura ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois pas comment le soigner!-s'exclama-t-elle rageusement.-Et je ne trouve aucun rouleau avec des techniques médicales de haut niveau dans ce village!

-Et qu'allons-nous faire, alors? Pour l'instant, tu es notre ninja-médical le plus puissant du village!-dit Kurenai.

-Il faut ramener la princesse Tsunade!-répondit aussitôt Sakura.-Elle seule peut l'aider. Si j'avais eu l'explication théorique de la technique, j'aurai pu essayer, mais comme ça, je suis inutile.

-Et que vas-tu faire?-demanda Asuma.

-Je n'irai pas la chercher, Jiraya s'en occupe déjà. Par contre je dois sauver Sasuke des griffes de Itachi, sinon on le ramènera dans le même état.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Sasuke était arrivé pendant qu'elle essayait de soigner Kakashi et ayant découvert, par hasard que c'était Itachi, partit à sa recherche. Gai l'ayant suivi, Sakura avait pu rester encore un peu, mais maintenant, elle devait y aller. Elle avança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, essayant de capter le chakra de Naruto. Au bout de quelque temps, elle le trouva enfin. Mais il n'était pas seul...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'auberge, Itachi et Kisame y étaient déjà. Ainsi que Sasuke. Il était sur le point d'attaquer.

-Ah, mon amie vient d'arriver!-s'exclama Kisame en remarquant Sakura.

Naruto se tourna vers elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas encore le moment!-dit Sakura, ignorant les autres.-Attends encore avant de combattre.

-Il en est hors de question!-cria-t-il en se lançant sur son frère avec le Chidori.

Itachi l'arrêta d'une seule main. Naruto allait se mêler du combat, mais Kisame l'en empêcha avec son sabre, qui absorba son chakra. C'est alors qu'arriva Jiraya.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à venir?!-lui lança-t-elle.

Sasuke se relevait déjà pour continuer son combat. Sakura allait se mêler, lorsque Jiraya l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-le, c'est son combat.

Mais Sasuke était en train de se faire démonter. Il n'arriva pas à asséner un seul coup. Après un moment, Itachi ne le frappa plus. Le prenant par la gorge, il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il allait utiliser son Sharingan.

-NON!-hurla Sakura en se lançant sur eux, mais Kisame lui bloqua le passage.

Sakura avait complètement perdu son sang-froid. Elle ne combattait pas, elle se débattait comme un enfant, essayant d'arriver jusqu'à Sasuke. C'est alors que Jiraya entra en scène. Malgré tout, Itachi et Kisame parvinrent à s'enfuir. Sakura se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite, ignorant les appels de Jiraya. Elle parcourut plusieurs kilomètres, en vain. Les deux crminels avaient réussi à lui échapper. Elle décida donc de rentrer.

Gai avait déjà ramené Sasuke. Il était à l'hôpital. Mis à part l'attaque psychique subie, il avait aussi des fractures à l'avant-bras et aux côtes. Elle exigea de pouvoir s'occuper des ses blessures personnellement. Elle ne pouvait soigner la conséquence du kaléidoscope hypnotique, mais par contre, elle voulait soigner ses fractures. Une fois prête, elle resta assise sur un tabouret auprès de lui. Cette fois aussi, elle avait échoué. Mais elle ne pleurera pas. Elle décida d'aller parler au conseil des anciens. Elle allait leur demander de lui confier des missions, afin que cela lui serve d'entraînement, en attendant l'arrivée de Tsunade. Le conseil hésita, car ils ne savaient toujours rien d'elle, mais finit par accepter. Elle enchaîna mission sur mission. Certes, c'était vraiment épuisant, mais elle devait progresser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait déjà appris et mis en pratique toutes les techniques médicales et de genjutsu qu'elle avait pu trouver parmi les rouleaux de parchemin du Hokage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Du moins, pas assez pour vaincre Orochimaru et Akatsuki.

Naruto et Jiraya rentrèrent pas longtemps après leur départ. Ils ramenaient Tsunade avec eux. Celle-ci s'occupa de suite de Sasuke et de Kakashi. Sakura était présente lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'assurant qu'il allait bien, elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Elle alla aussitôt à la rencontre de Tsunade. Elle était devant les figures de pierre des Hokage, avec Jiraya et Shizune.

-Maître Tsunade, j'ai besoin de votre aide.-dit-elle.

-Qui es-tu?-demanda la kunoichi.

-Appelez-moi simplement Yume. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Tsunade jeta un regard interrogateur à Jiraya, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je sais qu'avec si peu d'informations, vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.-supplia Sakura.

-Je m'excuse, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Si cela se trouve, tu es un espion et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.-répondit Tsunade. Sakura la regarda longuement. Si elle ne dévoilait pas sa véritable identité, Tsunade ne l'aiderait pas, mais si elle le faisait, elle romperait la règle fondamentale du voyage dans le temps. Ce qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur le futur.

-Si je vous disais que Kakashi-sensei et le conseil des anciens, ainsi que l'équipe de Naruto me font confiance sans connaître ma véritable identité, vous ne changerez quand même pas d'avis?-demanda-t-elle.

Tsunade fit non de la tête.

-Je vois. Très bien. Je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir écoutée.-ajouta-t-elle.

Elle leur tourna le dos et se prépara à partir, mais Jiraya l'arrêta.

-Une minute, Yume. J'ai une dernière question. D'après Kakashi, tu connais l'avenir. Pourrais-tu nous renseigner sur ce qui va se passer?

-Non. Car à partir de maintenant, l'avenir ne me concerne que moi. Ma mission est d'assurer le meilleur avenir possible au village, ainsi qu'à ses habitants. Et l'avenir du village dépend de la décision que prendra l'un de ses habitants d'ici peu.-répondit Sakura.-Depuis mon arrivée, je surveille cette personne et j'ai essayé de l'influencer. Mais s'il prend la mauvaise décision, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force nécessaire de rectifier son erreur. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé l'aide de la princesse Tsunade.

-C'est du chantage que tu fais là!-s'exclama Shizune.

-Non, j'énonce juste les faits. Mais d'un côté, la princesse a raison. Ces dernières années je me suis trop reposée sur les autres. Il est temps que j'agisse par moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de réussir ma mission. Ah, avant que je n'oublie! Princesse, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander. Voulez-vous bien entraîner la petite Sakura Haruno? Elle a les aptitudes nécessaires pour devenir ninja-médecin. Dites-lui que c'est moi qui lui demande de le faire, cela lui sera utile dans le futur.-dit Sakura en partant.

Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de la tournure des choses. Elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour devenir plus forte. En plus, elle n'avait ni les capacités, ni le temps pour essayer d'inventer de nouvelles techniques. Cette fois, elle devait vraiment se débrouiller seule.

La nuit même, elle alla rendre visite à Sasuke. Il n'y avait personne d'éveillé à l'hôpital, elle rentra donc par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il dormait, mais il se réveilla en sursaut, entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il se détendit en voyant que c'était Yume (Sakura). Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le regarda. Il semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?-demanda-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua:-Tu penses à rejoindre Orochimaru?

Sasuke resta muet. Quant à Sakura, elle perdait patience. Elle se redressa et se planta devant lui.

-Quant vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un enfant?!-s'exclama-t-elle.-Ces derniers temps, t'enchaînes boulette sur boulette! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'affronter Itachi comme ça?! Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur!

Sasuke se leva soudain de son lit. Il était plus petit qu'elle, donc ça n'avait rien de vraiment impressionnant, mis à part le regard qu'il lui jeta.

-Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires! Tu n'en as aucun droit!-siffla-t-il entre les dents avec un air menaçant.

Sakura le regarda un instant, puis le poussa violemment. Il retomba sur le lit. Montant au-dessus de lui, elle lui bloqua les jambes et les bras.

-Tu vois? Même moi tu ne peux pas me repousser, or que je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi et suis une femme.-dit-elle.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, trop choqué par la situation. Sakura continua d'une voix tremblante:-Toi, tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre des êtres chers, alors pourquoi fais-tu souffrir les gens autour de toi? Naruto, Sakura... Ils sont là pour toi, mais tu les repousses! Tu connais cette souffrance mieux que quiconque, mais pourtant tu l'infliges aux autres!

-Arrête de...

-M'en mêler? Je ne peux pas! J'en ai assez d'avoir mal... à cause des gens comme toi, les personnes comme moi n'arrêtent pas de souffrir! Sais-tu au moins à quel point j'ai mal?! -elle lui relâcha les poignets et tomba sur lui, enfuyant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.-Chaque jour que je passe sans lui me tue. Je suis en train de mourir à petit feu. Huh... je serai le seul ninja à ne pas mourir de vieillesse ou à être tuée!

Elle resta longtemps couchée sur lui, à sangloter. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se releva. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui permettant aussi de se lever.

-Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour essayer de t'atteindre. On dirait que tu ne veux pas me laisser traverser cette barrière qui t'entoure. Mais soit. J'ai juste une dernière chose à te demander.-dit-elle en s'essuyant les larmes.

Elle se mit debout et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ajouta avant de partir:

-Sasuke, ne laisse pas le feu de la vengeance te consumer.

Elle ne retourna plus voir Sasuke pendant plusieurs jours. Malgré tout, (la petite) Sakura lui fit part de la bagarre entre lui et Naruto qui eut quand même lieu. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Sasuke irait rejoindre Orochimaru, elle en était sûre. Elle devait l'arrêter, coûte que coûte. Elle décida de partir avec l'unité de Naruto le lendemain, espérant vaguement que (la petite) Sakura pourrait arrêter Sasuke la nuit-même. Elle n'allait pas aller à sa rencontre, elle savait que ce serait inutile.

Le lendemain, elle arriva à la sortie de Konoha pas longtemps avant le départ de l'unité Shikamaru. Sakura y était déjà, en train de pleurer.

-Je viens avec vous.-dit (la grande) Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...-commença Shikamaru.

-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu peux penser, Shikamaru! Normalement, je ne devrai même pas vous permettre de partir dans cette mission, elle est d'un niveau bien supérieur à celles que vous avez menée jusqu'à présent!-dit Sakura. Se tournant vers sa version plus jeune, elle ajouta:-Demande au Hokage de dépêcher une unité médicale le plus vite possible après nous.

-Euh... Yume, à la base, c'est Shikamaru le chef d'équipe.-fit remarquer Naruto.

-Je n'ai donné aucun ordre direct aux membres de son unité. J'ai juste dit que je vous accompagnais. Mais en tant que membre additionnel, donc j'agirai de mon propre chef.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils avançaient selon la formation proposée par Shikamaru. Quant à Sakura, elle disparaissait de temps en temps, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'occupait de vérifier qu'il n'y aie pas de pièges autour d'eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils les rattrapèrent enfin. Ils se reposaient dans un endroit où la forêt était moins dense. L'endroit était truffé de pièges. Ils avancèrent lentement et silencieusement.

-On a été repérés!-chuchota Sakura, percevant un mouvement brusque chez Kidômaru.

-On continue quand même.-répondit Shikamaru.

Sakon s'occupa de faire sortir Shikamaru et Neji du buisson où ils s'étaient cachés, quant à Kidômaru, ils s'occupa de Chôji, Naruto et Kiba. Sakura étant allée ailleurs, ils ne la remarquèrent pas encore. Les cinq shinobi se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une geôle de terre. Sakura avait le choix: soit sauver ses équipiers, soit subtiliser imperceptiblement Sasuke, qu'ils mirent quand même dans le "cercueil" pour qu'il développe sa marque. La kunoichi ne comprenait pas cependant quand l'a-t-il reçue! Elle choisit néanmoins la première option. Attaquant Jirôbô par derrière, elle permit aux autres de se libérer.

-T'aurais dû t'occuper de Sasuke en priorité!-s'exclama Kiba.

-C'est bon, une chose à la fois!-répliqua-t-elle.

-Dis, toi qui connais l'avenir, comment ça va se passer?-demanda Naruto.

-J'en sais rien. Normalement, cette mission était vouée à l'échec.

-Ca fait plaisir de l'entendre!-ironisa Naruto.

-Contente pour toi, mais moi j'y peux rien!-répliqua Sakura. Se postant auprès d'eux.-Alors, c'est quoi la tactique, Shikamaru?

-J'y réfléchis.-répondit celui-ci.

Durant le lapse de temps que Sakura avait mis pour libérer ses équipiers, les trois autres subalternes de Orochimaru en avaient profité pour s'éclipser avec Sasuke.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui pendant que vous rattrapez les autres?-demanda la kunoichi.

-Non. C'est moi qui m'en occupe!-répondit aussitôt Chôji. Shikamaru allait répliquer, mais son équipier l'en empêcha.

-Fais-moi confiance, Shikamaru, j'y arriverai.-dit-il.-Vous, allez-y et ramenez Sasuke.

-Très bien.-répondit le chef d'unité, se préparant à partir.

Les autres le suivirent. Sakura donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Chôji en passant.

-Aie confiance en toi, tu peux le vaincre. On compte tous sur toi.-dit-elle en suivant les autres.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de rattraper les autres. Ils mirent en oeuvre le plan de Shikamaru (qui consiste à ce que ce dernier se fasse passer pour Jirôbô pour tromper ses adversaires). Mais ce plan fut mis en échec, comme les trois années auparavant. Cette fois, ce fut Neji qui resta derrière, pour s'occuper de Kidômaru, pendant que les autres poursuivirent Sasuke. Mais Sakura n'était pas très rassurée: elle avait peur pour Chôji et Neji. Sans s'arrêter dans sa course, elle lança à Shikamaru:

-Je vais faire demi-tour, pour m'occuper de Chôji et Neji, je suis inquiète. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, non?

-Très bien, mais rejoignez-nous vite!-répondit Shikamaru, sans même se retourner.

Sakura se retourna et se dirigea vers l'endroit de combat de Neji. Effectuant un clonage, elle envoya son clone s'occuper de Chôji. Elle arriva auprès de Neji juste au moment où celui-ci s'était évanoui. Elle procéda d'urgence aux premiers soins. Elle savait que pour le soigner juste assez pour qu'il soit hors de danger de mort, elle devrait sacrifier une énorme quantité de chakra. Pourtant elle le fit. Quand elle fut assurée qu'il allait mieux, elle créea un autre clone, qui devra rester avec lui, le temps que les secours du village arrivent. Elle se précipita à nouvea à la poursuite de Sasuke. Elle savait, par le témoignage de ses équipiers du futur, que l'équipe de Gaara allait venir les aider. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur la récupération de Sasuke seulement. Bizarrement, elle ne voyait personne sur son chemin, juste les traces de combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pris une telle avance sur elle; la seule solution était donc qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Mais où était Sasuke? Soudain, elle sentit une énorme source de chakra apparaître, puis s'estomper. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Puis soudain, une idée la frappa: et si c'était Sasuke qui s'était réveillé et sorti du bac? Elle accéléra le pas, essayant de capter le chakra. En chemin, elle tomba sur Shikamaru et Temari.

-Tout va bien? Où sont les autres?-s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, ça va. Mais on a été séparés durant le combat, Naruto est parti à la recherche de Kimimaro et Sasuke.

-Kimimaro?-demanda la kunoichi, étonnée.

-Oui, le cinquième membre de leur équipe.-répondit Shikamaru en la regardant passer.

Elle continua sa course et croisa bientôt Kiba, Akamaru et Kankurô. Cette fois, elle s'arrêta pour soigner Kiba et Akamaru.

-Dis, ça ira? T'as l'air à bout de souffle.-fit remarquer Kiba.

-T'inquiètes, je tiendrais le coup.-répondit la kunoichi en souriant.

Elle dût cependant faire disparaître ses deux clones, car ils usaient trop de son chakra. Elle se remit en route, malgré le peu de chakra qui lui restait. Elle accéléra le rythme et arriva juste à la fin du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke, quand ce dernier allait partir.

-Je t'ai rattrapé.-dit-elle amèrement.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il ne la regarda même pas. Elle ajouta d'une voix basse:

-Tu es tellement épuisé que ce sera un jeu d'enfant de te ramener.

-Tu es aussi épuisée, si pas plus, que moi.-répondit le jeune garçon.

-J'avoue, mais comme je suis plus expérimentée que toi, je sais mieux ce que je dois faire dans une situation pareille.

-Tu veux aussi me ramener de force?

-Oui. Pourquoi veux-tu t'allier à Orochimaru?! Tu peux apprendre tout ce qui est nécessaire pour ta vengeance en restant au village!-s'écria-t-elle, perdant son sang-froid.

-Je ne peux pas. Seul Orochimaru est capable de m'aider. Alors arrête de te mêler de mes affaires!-répliqua froidement Sasuke.

-Pourquoi...-fit Sakura, les larmes coulant sous son voile. C'était trop comme les trois années auparavant.

-Tu es vraiment lourde, Yume! Et tes pleurnicheries m'énervent.-dit Sasuke.

Ses paroles figèrent la kunoichi sur place. Donc finalement, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui avait changé.

-... Très bien, je vais me retirer. En échange, donne cette lettre à Orochimaru de ma part.-dit la kunoichi en lui tendant une enveloppe. Lorsque Sasuke la prit, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla, le laissant désabusé, derrière elle. Elle repartit sans un mot vers le vilage, où les médecins s'empressaient de soigner l'unité de Shikamaru. Sans parler à quiconque, Sakura rentra chez elle et se jeta sur son lit, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Enfin, trop épuisée, elle s'endormit. La lettre qu'elle avait demandé à Sasuke de remettre à Orochimaru n'était autre qu'une lettre de défi, qui aurait lieu de là une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps, la kunoichi put se préparer et avertir le Hokage de ses intentions. Dans le stade où avait eu lieu la troisième épreuve de l'examen de sélection des ninja moyenne classe, elle allait affronter Orochimaru. L'enjeu étant que si Sakura gagne, elle récupère Sasuke, si elle perd, Orochimaru aura tout ce qu'il désire.

Une semaine plus tard, tout était prêt. Orochimaru arriva comme prévu, avec ses ninja, Kabuto et Sasuke. Tout Konoha était là aussi.

-Il y a un sacré monde... tu aimes le spectacle?-demanda Orochimaru à la kunoichi.

-C'est juste pour s'assurer que vous respecterez les enjeux, sinon le combat ne concerne que vous et moi.-répondit-elle.-Vous êtes prêt?

-Tu es vraiment prête à n'importe quoi pour récupérer ce garçon.

-Oui, en effet.

Le combat commença par un enchaînement des coups, Sakura privilégiant le taijutsu. Orochimaru se rendit vite compte qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis leur dernier combat. Il préféra s'écarter et utiliser du ninjutsu, que Sakura évita aisément. Elle lui lança quelques shuriken pour le déstabiliser, tandis qu'elle l'attaquait par-derrière. Orochimaru réussit à facilement esquiver. Le combat devenait de plus en plus rapide et intense, aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivant à se démarquer. Cependant Sakura était contente, car elle arrivait enfin à lui tenir tête. En plus, elle avait dépensé peu de chakra. Elle décida d'employer une technique relativement puissante cette fois. Composant quelques signes, elle regarda le Sannin droit dans les yeux. Il se figea sur place et il y eut un silence de mort. Puis soudain, on l'entendit pousser un énorme cri de douleur, se tenant la tête.

-Un sort de genjutsu!-s'exclama Kakashi des gradins.

Il y était assis avec Asuma et Kurenai, ainsi que leurs disciples.

-Et de quelle puissance, en plus!-ajouta Kurenai, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Sakura continua à composer ses signes et Orochimaru était déjà secoué par de violents tremblements. Quand soudain, il s'arrêta.

-Pas mal, petite. Je suis impressionné!-dit-il en haletant.

La kunoichi ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se libérer. Il se redressa et invoqua Manda. Sakura en fit de même et Katsuyu apparut. Les deux animaux engagèrent un combat titanesque.

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Quand a-t-elle singé le pacte avec Katsuyu sans que je sois au courant?!-s'écria Tsunade.

-En fait, je me demandais aussi. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un disciple autre que Shizune et pourtant, d'après Kakashi, elle connaît et utilise les mêmes techniques que toi!-dit Jiraya.

-Sans oublier qu'elle sait ce qui va se passer dans le futur et qu'elle veut le changer...-ajouta Gai.

-En fait, depuis un certain temps, je me posais la question...-commença Kakashi-... mais et si c'était un de nos ninjas actuels qui serait revenu du futur d'une manière dont on n'est pas au courant?

-C'est le cas.-répondit Sasuke.

Il était assis à côté de Kabuto et regardait le combat. Les habitants de Konoha et de Oto étaient séparés par un grand vide, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir s'entendre parler. Le jeune ninja continua:

-Elle m'en a parlé à Nami. Elle a été projetée dans le passé suite à un combat qui a mal tourné.

-Mais alors, c'est extrêmement dangereux pour elle!-s'exclama (la petite) Sakura.

-En effet...-ajouta Gai.

-Je ne comprends pas!-dit soudain Naruto, les regardant tour à tour.

-C'est pourtant simple.-répondit Kabuto.-Si elle meurt aujourd'hui, sa version du passé mourra aussi de cette façon. Autrement dit, elle n'aura aucun avenir, sauf celui qu'elle vient de se tracer!

Voyant le regard égaré de Naruto, (la petite) Sakura ajouta:

-En somme, elle a jeté sa vie aux orties pour essayer de modifier le cours des évènements. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous assurer une belle vie!

-Mais attendez, c'est de la folie! Je veux dire, elle doit encore aider son équipier! Et puis sauver son amoureux! Elle peut pas mourir ici sans avoir fait tout ça!-s'écria Naruto, regardant Yume avec un regard effrayé.

-A mon avis, c'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire.-dit Kakashi d'une petite voix.

Les adultes acquiescèrent, tandis que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke les regardaient sans comprendre.

-Dire qu'il existe encore des personnes comme ça...-fit remarquer Kabuto.

Pendant ce temps, (la grande) Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal avec Orochimaru. Il avait repris le dessus et elle ne pouvait qu'esquiver ses attaques. Elle était couverte de blessures, plusieurs de ses plaies saignant abondamment. Son combat était-il donc vraiment perdu d'avance? Allait-elle à nouveau perdre Sasuke? Le sourire dédaigneux de Orochimaru lui hérissa les poils dans la nuque. Non, il n'aurait sûrement pas Sasuke, ce monstre! Même si elle devait mourir, elle le sauverait. C'est avec la rage du désespoir qu'elle se rejeta dans le combat. Coup après coup, technique après technique, elle essayait par tous les moyens de le vaincre. Elle avait dû faire disparaître Katsuyu, car elle lui demandait trop de chakra. Mais elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de Manda. Soudain, elle réussit à effleurer Orochimaru, en profitant pour verser un peu de son chakra dans son corps. Enfin, elle le tenait! S'écartant à bonne distance, elle composa quelques signes. Son chakra commença immédiatemment à circuler dans le corps de Orochimaru. Celui-ci sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il sortit l'épée Kusanagi de sa gorge et lança une dernière offensive. Il transperça Sakura juste en-dessous de son coeur. Elle s'écroula, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, victorieux.

-Sasuke m'appartient, gamine.-dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-Ne jamais tourner... le dos... à un... adversaire!-avait-elle réussi à articuler.

Elle fit un dernier signe avec sa main droit. Orochimaru poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba par terre. Du sang perla de sa bouche et ses oreilles. Grâce à son chakra, Sakura avait réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'à son cerveau et en avait arrêté le fonctionnement. Orochimaru était mort d'une hémorragie interne.

-Sasuke m'appartient... vieillard!-dit-elle avec un grand effort, souriante.

Aussitôt, un grand nombre de ninja l'entourèrent. Personne n'arrivait à croire à l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Tsunade était sur le point de s'occuper d'elle, mais elle secoua la tête, demandant à voir Sasuke. On le lui amena.

-Devine quoi...-dit-elle.-J'ai gagné... tu m'appartiens! Mais... je ne pourrais pas... profiter longtemps... de toi... La princesse... a beau vouloir... me soigner... on sait tous... que c'est... trop tard... Je suis désolée... de t'avoir privé de ta source... de puissance mais c'est mieux... comme ça... Tu deviendras fort à Konoha... aux côtés de... Naruto et Sakura... Prends bien soin d'elle pour moi... Elle débute... encore...

-Eh oh, t'as l'intention de te laisser crever après tout ce que t'as fait?! T'as ruiné ma vie alors survis pour te faire pardonner!-s'exclama Sasuke, perdant son sang-froid.

-Sasuke... merci...-dit Yume avec un dernier sourire.-Tu peux... regarder sous... mon masque... mais n'en parle... à per... à personne... c'est important... s'il te... plaît...

Toujours souriante, elle ferma doucement les yeux, inhalant l'air frais de Konoha pour la dernière fois. Un grand silence s'installa sur les personnes présentes. Même les ninja de Oto restèrent silencieux. Sakura pleurait doucement derrière Sasuke et Naruto aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi et Gai détournèrent les yeux, regardant le ciel.

-Bordel de merde, à quoi tu joues?! Réveille-toi!-s'écria rageusement Sasuke, frappant le sol du pied.

Il se serait jeté sur Yume pour la secouer si Sakura ne l'en avait pas empêché.

-Laisse-la, Sasuke-kun... Elle... elle est partie en paix...-dit-elle d'un petite voix, sans force.

-En paix? EN PAIX?! Elle est morte! Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit en paix?!-cria-t-il, hors de lui.

-Justement. Elle a réussi. Elle a fini par faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même si elle ne peut plus retourner auprès des siens, elle les sait en sécurité, à présent.-dit paisiblement Sakura.

Elle semblait sereine, malgré les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Mais elle ajouta d'une voix plus grave, presque menaçante:

-Cependant, si tu décides de quitter Konoha pour aller à Oto, ses efforts auraient été vains! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir si tu respectes vraiment Yume et sa volonté!

Un nouveau moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les ninja de Oto en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour se battre...

-On devrait y aller.-dit Tsunade en se levant.-Sasuke, si tu veux regarder le visage de Yume, profites-en. Car après, j'interdis personnellement à tout le monde de l'approcher. Son identité restera secrète à tout jamais!

Pendant que les habitants de Konoha s'éloignaient dans un lourd silence, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant Yume.

-Tu es vraiment une imbécile! Te sacrifier pour moi!-murmura-t-il.

Il enleva doucement le voile de son visage et défit le bandana. Les cheveux roses de Yume s'en échappèrent et s'étalèrent dans le sable. Son visage était serein et ses lèvres souriantes. Sasuke la regarda longuement, tandis qu'il se mettait à cligner violemment des yeux. Un homme ne pleure pas...

-Sakura...-murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le corps de la jeune femme.

L'équipe 7 venait de rentrer de mission et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la stèle des héros, comme à chaque fois depuis deux ans. Sakura s'accroupit devant et déposa des fleurs, tout en repeignant les lettres d'un nom.

-Tu vois, Yume, on a encore mené une mission à bien!-dit-elle en souriant.-Naruto a encore fait des siennes. Si je n'avais pas été là pour le soigner, il serait mort, empoisonné par une méduse, l'imbécile! Quant à Sasuke-kun, il a été fantastique, comme d'habitude! Je pense qu'il commence peu à peu à s'ouvrir et nous considérer comme des amis. J'ai peut-être une chance, qui sait!

Elle se leva et s'écarta de la stèle, présentant ses respects. Elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Kakashi et Naruto, se disputant sur qui devait inviter les autres à dîner pour célébrer la réussite de la mission. Sasuke resta encore un moment devant la stèle.

-Finalement, ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Et tu avais raison, je peux évoluer dans ce milieu aussi. Mais je te dis une chose: aucune chance que je sorte avec Sakura, elle est trop différente de toi!-ajouta-t-il en tournant le dos à la stèle.

Il alla rejoindre ses équipiers, qui se disputaient toujours. Elle est paisible la vie, quand on n'a plus d'ennemis...

FIN

_Alors, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez eu le courage de terminer de lire ma fic (félicitations à vous! ^^)! Ca donne quoi? Bonne, moyenne, médiocre? Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait! Vous pouvez critiquer autant que vous voulez, je me vexerai pas (du moins, tant que c'est des critiques cosntructives!)! Merci de votre aide. A bientôt, j'espère! ^^_


End file.
